Just the Girl
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Sabia que ella era fría, regañona y burlona pero sobre todo problemática, sin duda era un completo misterio. Sabia que ella era demasiado para mi sin embargo es justo el tipo de chica que quiero. Solo ella me pone así y aunque por eso fuera victima de sus constantes burlas valía la pena porque sabia que ella sentía lo mismo. ShikaTema OneShot.


**Aclaro los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, asi mismo la canción pertenece al grupo The Click Five. La historia es completamente mía.**

—**Diálogos—**

—_**Pensamientos—**_

_**Notas**_

**La historia será narrada por Shikamaru.**

**Sin más que aclarar, les dejo leer.**

* * *

**Just the girl**

* * *

Ella fría y cruel, sin embargo y aunque me cueste el admitirlo sabe lo que hace. La última vez que la vi fue cuando ascendí a Jounin, juro que casi me mata porque al verla mi mirada poco discreta me traiciono al estancarse en sus generosos pechos. Ya en la pelea decidí rendirme —de nuevo— más no tenia opción, estaba cansado, tenía poco chackra y además era la última pelea, así que si terminaba rápido las cosas podría escaparme de su ira asesina.

Recuerdo que terminado el examen la invite a ir conmigo a uno de los prados más grandes de Konoha, me sorprendió que aceptara sin antes burlarse sobre lo mismo _venga bebe llorón, ¿veremos las nubes de nuevo? jodido vago _siempre era lo mismo. Agradecí en mis adentros que esta vez se quedara callada.

Estando ahí y después de un poco de charla mi enorme estupidez por ella hizo que le contara mi plan de vida, casarme con una mujer ni muy fea pero tampoco muy guapa, tener dos hijos, primero una chica y después un chico morir viejo y antes que mi mujer. Me sorprendí ante lo que dije…no, me sorprendí ante _quien_ lo dije. Como era de esperarse se rio de mi sueño…_si ella supiera que yo sueño con su risa._

Es muy extraña y aun así me parece más que interesante, es tan problemática pero me resulta entretenida. Es linda a pesar de que siempre mantiene su mirada fría. Es diferente a todas las demás. Es agridulce, un completo misterio para mi y aun no entiendo porque me tiene tan hechizado.

Si mi padre me hubiese visto en esos momentos se hubiera burlado de mi, ella me golpeaba en ocasiones y no podía evitarlo. Me sonreí ante el recuerdo de ella en ese lugar, el aire jugaba con su cabello y mantenía la vista fija en el cielo azul que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado, bajo esa luz sus ojos resaltaban más, esos verdes e hipnotizadores ojos brillaban demasiado dándole un toque angelical que junto con su despampanante cuerpo de diosa sin duda parecía sacada de un jodido cuento de hadas. Eso pensarían todos si no supieran que estaba describiendo a la kunoichi más cruel de Suna, y aun así no quiero a nadie más que no sea ella.

Ella es un misterio completo que con gusto resolvería hasta desfallecer y aunque siempre he pensado que ella es demasiado para mi, es justo la chica que estoy buscando.

Su actitud me molestaba en ocasiones casi igual que a mi padre con mi madre, pero _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y cuanto más ella me ignora yo más la adoro. Es gritona, mandona agresiva es tan problemática y agridulce y aun así vuelvo como un corderito por más.

Porque se que ella está bastante sola, me lo ha dicho incluso. Y es que no se tenía que ser un genio para notarlo, al menos lo mostraba conmigo, ya que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su actitud _solo_ conmigo, eso me agradaba. Llega a mi mente el día que me dije: no puedo darme por vencido ya, _la quiero. _Me arme de valor y la arrastré al bosque de mi clan, y ahí sin más preámbulos se lo dije, yo no soy de tipo romántico y se que ella tampoco así que nada de rodeos ocurrió esa vez. Lo que si no me espere fue que ella se comportara así…de esa manera tan _sumisa_.

El recuerdo me invadió más trayéndome incluso su olor a canela. Abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza…

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Ah…sí, me quede dormido en mi oficina.

Tarde un poco en tomar control de todo, la luz me lastimaba los ojos y mi cuerpo me dolía, pero no podía negar que estaba descansado. Levante los brazos para estirarme y mire hacia el frente…ahí estaba ella, recargada en la pared blanca de mi oficina; crazada de brazos y en su mirada note un _¿Por qué no me sorprende esto?_ No me estaba imaginando su delicioso olor. Vestía un yukata color azul marino, uno que yo le había regalado a sugerencia de mi problemática madre, mientras que una cinta blanca rodeaba su fina cintura, su cabello recogido en sus cuatro coletas. Estaba hermosa.

—Si quieres regreso más tarde, así podrás seguir dormido vago—se sonrió de medio lado. La burla brillaba en sus verdes ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras—me limite a responder. Me levante de la silla y me acerque a la ventana que ''con ayuda de Naruto y Chouji'' se construyo sola. Los muy idiotas comenzaron a pelear y después de unos segundos estaban tirados afuera mientras que yo bostezaba al ver mi nueva ventana, después de todo no tenia tan mala vista, recuerdo que baje llamando a Sakura…_caer desde cuatro pisos debe doler_.

—Seguro—sentí su aroma más cerca, entonces su brazos me rodearon por detrás y sentí su cabeza dejarse caer en mi hombro izquierdo.

—No—solté ante su embriagador aroma, ella me vuelve loco.

—Que bien, tenemos mucho trabajo—me sonrió con malicia—por si no lo notaste tu escritorio esta lleno de papeles, no espera, sí los notaste porque los usabas de almohada—se corrigió para malestar mío.

—Que problemático—suspire antes de rodearla con mi brazo y gírame para tenerla de frente.

—Vivir y trabajar contigo también me es problemático—me sonrió, pero de forma diferente, fue una tenebrosa paro hermosa sonrisa.

—Humm—tome sus labios con suavidad, fui lento la bese con pereza, sabia que eso no le gustaba pero en si era delicioso besarla así.

Me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y aproveche para apretarla fuerte contra mi. Soltó un suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

—Te quiero—suspiro en mis labios.

—Yo también—acaricie su espalda sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

Y es que cada palabra que ha dicho, todavía resuena en mi cabeza.  
Sí ella es fría y cruel.  
Pero sabe lo que hace.  
Sabe justo que decir.

Levante mi mano para acariciar su rostro, y así en silencio nos hablábamos una infinidad de cosas. La bese con ansias, la necesitaba conmigo a pesar de que en unas cuantas horas estaríamos juntos otra vez. Y es que cada cosa en ella me volvía loco, me hacia un adicto a su piel, su aroma, sus besos, sus labios, su cuerpo, su voz. Me convertía en un enfermo adicto por ella. Así que todo mi día está arruinado.

—Creo que esto podría esperar—me dijo justo cuando hundía su cara en mi cuello—Tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas?.

_A la mierda el trabajo…te quiero a ti._

—Que espere—dije mientras tomaba su rostro para besar labios de nuevo.

—No puede, es para hoy—me acaricio la barbilla antes de separarse un poco—además, Shiemi no tarda en salir de la academia, ¿Ya viste la hora que es? —me miro con tranquilidad acariciando mi brazo.

—Son casi las siete de la tarde—suspire.

— ¿Tarde? Seria noche no crees—se burlo

Le sonreí de medio lado guiñándole el ojo, la bese de nuevo antes de separarnos definitivamente para regresar al jodido trabajo. Suspiro y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mientras yo volvía a sentarme en la mía.

Sí siempre he pensado que ella es demasiado para mi, es una mujer hermosa, un pecado de mujer uno que era solo mío y me daba el lujo de presumirla, no suelo ser posesivo pero quiero que todo mundo sepa que esta diosa sentada frente a mi es solo mía. Es justo la chica que estaba buscando y que sin darme cuanta llego a mí.

Es justo la chica que mi pequeña Shiemi llama mamá y que yo amo con locura

_Es justo la chica que estaba buscando…una muy problemática…mi Temari._

* * *

**Hola, ya tenia mucho sin escribir un shot ShikaTema y pues ayer estaba viendo videos en youtube cuando escuche esta canción la cual pertenece al grupo The Click Five y se llama Just the girl i'm looking for.**

**Apenas escuche la letra y pensé en ellos dos, y es que bueno la letra jajaja habla sobre una chica fría, burlona y agridulce y de un chico que sin importarle eso, la quiere. Como dice es justo lo que estaba buscando.**

**He estado pensando hacer un nuevo Long-fic—aunque primero debo terminar el otro—gotita.**

**Pero da igual ya lo voy a empezar jejeje ¡Ya-Ha!**

**Espero que el shot haya sido de su agrado y sin más me despido agradeciendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, burlas y demás que me dejen en su lindo review.**

**Les quiere**

_**HawkTem**_


End file.
